Flott zu dritt!
by dracxi
Summary: Harry wird von zwei ihm wohlbekannten Mädels verführt.Wer ihn da verführt müsst ihr schon selbst herausfinden.Alle Figuren gehören JKR, ist nur geliehen, verdiene kein Geld damit. Viel Spaß und lasst mir doch ein Review da. danke, eure dracxi


Flott zu dritt!

Harry saß am Grimauldplatz in seinem Zimmer und grübelte mal wieder über den letzten Kampf nach. Alles war so schnell gegangen.  
Professor McGonagall hatte ihm bei den restlichen Horkruxen geholfen und dann wurde Hogwarts angegriffen.  
Voldemort war so geschwächt, das es für Harry ein leichtes war ihn zu töten.  
Snape bekam er nicht zu Gesicht, was ihn immer noch ärgerte.  
Allen anderen war nichts passiert und sie hielten sich alle bei ihm auf. Harry vermied es vor die Tür zu gehen, da die Presse war total hysterisch. Ron dagegen genoss das Bad in der Menge und gab am laufenden Band Interviews.  
Hermine fand das nur ekelig und Ginny war derselben Meinung. Beide Frauen verbrachten die Zeit in der Blackschen Bibliothek oder diskutierten mit Harry.  
Nun aber zurück zu Harry der grübelnd in einem Sessel saß und von einem komischen gegiggel aus seiner Starre gerissen wurde.  
Er hörte gespannt in den Raum, dass waren doch eindeutig Ginny und Hermine.  
Was machten die beiden denn da? So wie es sich anhörte, waren sie zusammen im Badezimmer.  
Er erhob sich und schlich zum Bad. Die Tür war angelehnt und er konnte ins Bad sehen. Was er dort sah ließ ihm den Mund offen stehen. Er schluckte hart und presste sich an die Wand.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und war sich sicher, dass er einen hochroten Kopf hatte.  
Konnte das wahr sein? Er warf noch schnell einen Blick ins Bad, und doch hatten ihm seine Augen keinen Streich gespielt.  
Dort standen Ginny und Hermine splitterfasernackt und cremten sich gegenseitig ein, so sinnlich und zärtlich, dass ihm ganz anders wurde. Er konnte seinen Blick von den beiden nicht mehr abwenden. Zu erotisch war der Anblick, den die zwei Frauen dort boten.  
Sie lächelten sich an und schlossen genüsslich die Augen. Ginny hielt Hermines Handgelenke fest, als diese ihre Brust mit massierenden Bewegungen eincremte. Dabei gab sie einen schnurrenden Laut von sich, den Harry von ihr nur zu gut kannte.  
Mit jeder Minute die verstrich, beschleunigte sich Harrys Atmung, und seine Hose wurde unbequem eng. Unbewusst griff er sich in den Schritt und massierte sich selbst.  
Er wusste selber, er sollte lieber verschwinden, aber es war zu schön. Beide Frauen sahen so toll aus, dass er seine Augen nicht von ihnen abwenden konnte.  
Ginny flüsterte Hermine etwas zu und die nickte nur.  
Harry stutzte, was war nun? Aber die beiden Frauen machten weiter. Sie streichelten sich gegenseitig und dann küsste Ginny Hermine und Harry stockte der Atem. Himmel war das scharf.   
Seine Hose war mehr als eng und er musste dringend etwas dagegen tun. Er verschwand in seinem Zimmer und verschaffte sich Erleichterung.

Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an seiner Tür. Ginny stand davor, ihre Augen leuchteten und sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Harry, hast du einen Moment Zeit?", fragte sie ihn, was er wiederum bejahte.  
„Gut, dann komm mit", forderte sie ihn auf und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen.  
Er ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihr leiten.  
Sie führte ihn vor ihr Zimmer und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.  
„Harry liebst du mich?"  
„Ja, natürlich. Wieso fragst du Ginny?"  
„Vertraust du mir?", fragte sie ihn, ohne dabei auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
„Ja klar vertraue ich dir, was ist denn los?", fragte er verwirrt, was Ginny wiederum lächeln ließ.  
Aus ihrem Bademantel zog sie einen rosa Schal, nahm ihm die Brille ab und verband ihm die Augen.   
„Ginny sag was wird das?", fragte er noch mal.  
Als Antwort erhielt er einen intensiven Kuss.  
„Das wirst du gleich erfahren. Sei ruhig und genieße es einfach", flüsterte sie ihm zu, und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer.  
Harry atmete tief ein und roch einen intensiven Vanillegeruch und ein leichter Hauch von Kokosnuss wehte ihm entgegen.  
Sie führte ihn weiter in den Raum und er vernahm nur ein leises rascheln von Stoff. Er strengte sich an etwas mehr wahrzunehmen, jedoch gelang es ihm nicht.   
Plötzlich wurde er geküsst und kleine Hände umfassten sein Gesicht, welche er sofort als Ginnys enttarnte.  
Wow, das war toll. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Schultern, zu seinen Knöpfen am Hemd, und fingen an diese zu öffnen.   
Seine Hände hatte er auf Ginnys Hüften abgelegt, und zog sie näher zu sich.  
Sofort bekam er einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.  
„Harry, du sollst genießen. Lass deine Finger von mir. Du hast mich nicht anzufassen, außer ich erlaube es dir. Und jetzt Hände weg!", zischte ihm Ginny zu.  
Seufzend gehorchte er und ließ von ihr ab.  
Nachdem sie alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, ging sie um Harry herum, und zog ihm langsam sein Hemd aus.

Sanft küsste sie ihn am Hals, streichelte dabei seine Brust, und ließ im nächsten Moment auch wieder von ihm ab.  
Harry fühlte sich verlassen, und kommentierte den Verlust ihrer Hände mit einem Knurren.  
Kurze Zeit später fühlte er sanfte Hände an seinem Rücken. Diese strichen an seinen Muskeln entlang, und zusätzlich wurden kleine Küsse auf seinem Rücken verteilt.  
Er lehnte sich ein wenig in die Berührung hinein und genoss das berauschende Gefühl.  
Auf einmal spürte Harry warme Hände auf seiner Brust. Leicht verwirrt schossen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, bis ihm einfiel, dass es Hermines Hände sind.  
Leise stöhnte er auf, und genoss jede Berührung.  
Himmel diese beiden Luder hatten ihn wohl doch bemerkt. War das jetzt die Rache dafür? „Aber eine schöne Rache", dachte er.  
Er spürte sanfte Lippen auf seinen, die ihn voller Leidenschaft küssten. Harry wusste, dass es nicht Ginny sein konnte. Sie küsste anders, jedoch wehrte er sich nicht. Er genoss diesen fremden Mund, und erforschte selbst diese fremde Mundhöhle.  
Wie unterschiedlich doch ein Kuss sein konnte, aber auch dieser Kuss raubte ihm die Sinne, genau wie die Küsse von Ginny.  
Sie wiederum küsste sich an seinem Rücken hinab zum Bund seiner Hose. Immer wieder streichelten ihre Hände seinen Rücken, und berührten auch hin und wieder seine Erregung.

Hermine küsste sich an seinem Hals herunter und ließ ihre Hände über seine Brust und seine Arme gleiten.  
Ginny kam wieder nach vorne und küsste ihn. Harry musste sich zwingen nicht in ihre Haare zu greifen und sie an sich zu ziehen. Hermines Kuss war gut, aber Ginnys war göttlich. Sie drängte sich an ihn, küsste ihn fordernder.  
Hermine strich über seinen Po und gab ihm kleine Küsse auf die Schulter.  
Harry schwirrte der Kopf, überall waren Hände die ihn berührten, Münder die ihn liebkosten. Dies war der reine Wahnsinn.  
Ginny schob ihn mit Bestimmtheit in Richtung Bett und zusammen mit Hermine drückte sie Harry aufs Bett.

Langsam öffnete sie ihm die Hose, und mit Hermines Hilfe zog sie Harry die Hose, die Schuhe und die Socken aus.  
Sanft strichen sie über seine Beine und küssten sich von seinen Fußgelenken nach oben. Ginny blieb bei seiner Erregung während Hermine sich weiter hoch küsste. Sie liebkoste seine Brustwarzen und streichelte ihn dabei weiter.  
Harry japste nach Luft, als Ginny seinen Penis in den Mund nahm.  
Das alles war fast zu viel. Mit Ginny alleine war der Sex schon fantastisch, aber jetzt noch mit Hermine zusammen, das war eine Überbelastung seiner Sinne. Er wusste nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand, und wer wo war.

„Harry, wenn du möchtest, darfst du deine Hände benutzen", hörte er Ginny sagen.  
Hermine war mittlerweile wieder an seinem Hals angelangt, und erst jetzt bemerkte er, nachdem er sie berührte, dass sie nackt war.  
„Mine, was macht ihr zwei mit mir?", flüsterte er, als sie auf seinem Gesicht kleine Küsse verteilte.  
Seine Atmung ging schneller, da Ginny seinen Penis stark bearbeitete.  
„Ginny hat dir erlaubt die Hände zu benutzen, jedoch nicht zu sprechen", antwortete Hermine und plötzlich hörte Ginny mit ihrem aufreizenden Zungenspiel auf.  
Verzweifelt stöhnte er wegen des Verlustes ihres Mundes auf, spürte aber weiterhin vier Hände an seinem Körper.   
Am liebsten hätte er sich den Schal von den Augen genommen, jedoch hätte dies Ärger bedeutet. Andererseits war es sehr aufregend für ihn nichts sehen zu können.  
Seine Hände wurden angehoben, und jede der zwei Frauen legte jeweils eine Hand auf einer Brust ab. Wow, dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich für Harry.  
Ginnys kleine, ihm bekannte Brust und Hermines unbekannte und etwas größere Brust.  
Beide waren so schön anzufassen, am liebsten hätte er sie sich angesehen.  
Beide Frauen ließen sie seine Hände in Richtung ihrer Schöße gleiten, und Harry stockte augenblicklich der Atem.  
Beide Frauen hatten sich rasiert. Von Ginny kannte er das, sie machte das ab und zu.  
Er schluckte hart, als beide ihre Schenkel öffneten und seine Hände tiefer in ihre Schöße legten. Als er ihre bereits vorhandene Nässe spürte, stöhnte er erregt auf, und auch die beiden Frauen gaben wohlige Laute von sich.  
Seine Finger nahmen nur zu gerne ihren Dienst auf, und er stimulierte jede Klitoris mit einer intensivität, die beide Frauen laut aufstöhnen ließ, und sie sich ihm gierig entgegen wölbten.

Zärtlich streichelten sie ihn, und Ginny fing, bestimmend seine Erregung zu massieren.

Es schien ihnen allen zu gefallen, denn das einige was man hören konnte, waren die wollüstigen Laute der Drei.  
Als Harry dann mit jeweils zwei Fingern in jede feuchte Höhle eintauchte, stöhnten beide laut auf und drückten sich gegen seine Finger. Ginny hingegen verstärkte nun den Druck ihrer Hand um seinen Penis, was Harry aufstöhnen.  
Er bemerkte, dass beide Frauen anfingen sich selbst an der Klitoris zu reizen und Harry stöhnte nochmals auf, da er sich wünschte das sehen zu können.  
Zwei Frauen die sich von seinen Fingern ficken ließen, und es sich zusätzlich noch selbst machten.   
Er bemerkte, das Hermine sich zu ihm runter beugte und ihn sanft küsste.

„Mine, was macht ihr nur mit mir?", flüsterte er, und sie zwickte ihm ins Ohr.  
„Harry, du darfst die Hände benutzen, aber von Sprechen hat keiner etwas gesagt", antwortete sie wieder, und auch Ginny hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne.  
Gequält stöhnte er auf und drückte seine Erregung weiter in ihre Hand, was Ginny ein leises Lachen entlockte.  
Dann bemerkte er, dass sich die Frauen über ihn beugten und sich wohl küssten. Himmel, wieso durfte er das nicht sehen?  
Um sich dafür bei den beiden zu rächen, führte er einen dritten Finger in beide und stieß nun heftiger in sie hinein.

Von beiden Frauen erhielt er Laute der Ekstase, und als Dank dafür, wurde seine stahlharte Erregung weiter massiert.  
Beide Frauen fingen wieder an sich selbst zusätzlich an der Klitoris zu stimulieren, und er spürte, das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie den Höhepunkt erreichen würden.  
Er beschleunigte das Tempo, und spürte, dass Hermine nicht mehr lange brauchen würde.  
Er schluckte hart und befeuchtete sich mit seiner Zunge die Lippen. Wie wild stieß er nun in beide Frauen und auch sie stimulierten sich und ihn heftiger.  
Auch Hermine hatte ihre Hand um seinen Penis gelegt, und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie alle ihren Orgasmus bekommen würden.   
Hermines Becken zuckte schon verräterisch und ihre Muschi zog sich schon zusammen.  
Harry rammte jetzt mit aller Kraft seine Finger in die Frauen, erntete dadurch lustvolles Gestöhne und spürte, das Hermine über die Klippe sprang. Heftig zuckten ihre Muskeln um seine Finger, und die Laute, die sie von sich gab, stachelten ihn und Ginny nur noch mehr an.

Harrys heftige Stöße brachten auch sie wenige Augenblicke später über die Klippe und durch den erhöhten Druck, den Ginny auf seinen Penis ausübte, riss sie Harry mit in seinen Orgasmus. 

Hermine betrachtete die zwei lächelnd und genoss es sichtlich Harrys zuckende Finger in sich zu haben.  
Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas Mal machen würde, aber es war einfach fantastisch.  
Mit Ginny hatte sie sich schon öfter getroffen und sich einen Wellness Tag mit allem drum und dran gegönnt.  
Nachdem beide ein langes und entspannendes Bad genommen und sich gegenseitig eingecremt hatten, kam es meist zum Sex. So wie heute auch.  
Ginny hatte genau wie sie bemerkt, dass Harry sie beobachtet hatte. Als Ginny ihr dann noch vorschlug zusammen Harry zu verführen, wollte sie erst nicht. Aber da Ginny ihr so zusetzte, willigte sie doch ein und bis jetzt hatte sie es nicht bereut.

Beide Frauen legten sich erschöpft neben Harry, und ließen langsam seine Finger aus ihren Höhlen gleiten, was er wiederum mit einem Murren kommentierte.  
Liebevoll legte er seine Arme um sie und zog beide näher an sich, und gab jeder einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Darf ich sprechen?", fragte er und Ginny antwortete mit einem Nicken.  
„Ihr seit echt zwei Luder. Wie kommt ihr auf solche Ideen?"  
„Wie kommst du dazu uns zu beobachten? Meinst du wir merken das nicht? Strafe muss sein, aber wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann hören wir natürlich auf. Wir waren eigentlich noch nicht fertig mit dir, aber wenn du nicht mehr magst dann lassen wir dich in Ruhe", antwortete Ginny zuckersüß und beide Frauen ließen ihre Hände über seine Brust kreisen.  
„Ihr Luder!", stöhnte er erregt auf, was beiden Frauen ein Lachen entlockte.   
„Armer Harry, heißt das nun wir sollen weitermachen oder sollen wir dich in Ruhe lassen?", schnurrte Hermine nun und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch seine Schambehaarung, ohne dabei sein Glied zu berühren.  
„Weitermachen", gab er fast atemlos als Antwort.  
„Siehst du, was ich dir gesagt habe. Er wird es genießen. Ich kenne doch meinen Harry", sagte Ginny grinsend zu Hermine und streichelte Harry in langen Zügen über die Brust hinab zu seiner Schambehaarung und zurück.  
„Ja, das hast du gesagt. Es ging auch mehr darum das ich mich dabei nicht wohl fühlen könnte. Aber dem ist ganz und gar nicht so. Mir gefällt es sogar sehr gut", gab sie zurück und Ginny streichelte ihr über die Wange.  
„Aber mal ehrlich Mädels, so etwas hätte ich niemals von euch erwartet. Das habt ihr doch nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht oder?", fragte Harry nun neugierig.   
„Was meinst du genau Harry? Das wir einen Mann zusammen verführt haben oder das was du im Bad gesehen hast?", entgegnete Ginny.  
„Bitte? Ihr habt schon mal einen Mann zusammen verführt?", kam es nun entsetzt aus Harry.  
„Nein, du bist der Erste", beruhigte ihn Hermine.  
„Das andere machen wir regelmäßig. Immer dann, wenn wir Lust dazu haben", erklärte dann Ginny.  
„Sag ich doch. Ihr zwei seit richtige Luder", knurrte Harry nun belustigt.  
„Genau, und diese zwei Luder zeigen dir nun mal was wir noch alles mit dir anstellen können", schnurrte Ginny zurück und senkte ihre Lippen auf seine, wobei Hermine sein Glied mit ihren Lippen umschloss.   
Harry stöhnte leise in Ginnys Mund und streichelte beide Frauen über den Rücken, hinunter zu ihren Hintern und massierte fordernd ihre Pobacken, was beide mit einem berauschenden Ton quittierten.  
Ginny küsste sich am Hals, über seine Brust hinab zu Hermine. Zog sie von seinem Penis weg und küsste Hermine verlangend.  
„Oh Mädels, könnt ihr so etwas nicht machen wenn ich zusehen kann? Bitte nehmt mir doch die Augenbinde ab", flehte er.  
„Nein, die bleibt", kam es von Ginny.  
Harry knurrte aber fügte sich ihrem Willen.  
Synchron streichelten jetzt die beiden Frauen Harry. Sie fingen bei seinen Beinen an, fuhren immer höher und über seinem Glied. Streichelten sie ihn so, als würde man Karten auf dem Tisch mischen. In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles, sie machten ihn ganz verrückt.  
Abwechselnd küssten sie seine Erregung und reizten seine Brustwarzen. Harry wand sich unter ihren Händen und Zungen.  
Dann, aus heiterem Himmel, saß jemand vor seinem Gesicht und sofort kam von Ginny die Anweisung sie zu lecken.   
Nur zu gerne schlang er seine Arme um ihre Oberschenkel und reizte ihre Klitoris mit seiner Zunge. Gerade, als er angefangen hatte, spürte er, dass sich Hermine auf sein Glied langsam in sich gleiten ließ.  
Ihm stockte mal wieder der Atem und beide Frauen stöhnten lustvoll aus, als er mit seiner Zunge in Ginny stieß und mit seiner Hüfte versuchte härter in Hermine zu stoßen.  
Durch Hermines fordernde Bewegungen musste er sich konzentrieren, um nicht zu vergessen Ginny weiter zu lecken.

Hermine rollte so aufreizend langsam ihr Becken, das sie ihn zur Verzweiflung brachte.  
Die Geräusche die beide Frauen machten heizten ihn noch mehr an. Es war zum verrückt werden. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt noch in die erregten Gesichter der Frauen gesehen.   
Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was sie noch alles mit ihren Händen anstellen könnten, und das brachte ihn noch näher an seinen Orgasmus.

Hermine wurde langsam aber sicher schneller und Harry ließ einen Oberschenkel von Ginny los um sie zusätzlich mit den Fingern zu befriedigen.  
Sie jauchzte vor entzücken und ihr Becken zuckte ungehalten über seinem Gesicht.  
Er trieb sie weiter und mit der Hüfte stieß er immer wieder hart gegen Hermine, um auch sie näher an ihren Orgasmus zu bringen.  
Dann merkte er wie Ginny sich selbst zusätzlich stimulierte und wie sie mit der anderen Hand nach hinten griff um auch Hermine zu reizen.

Der entfleuchte ein Lustschrei und ihr Becken zuckte heftig hin und her, ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller, hektischer und so trieb sie Harry und auch Ginny weiter zu ihrem Orgasmus.  
Harrys Konzentration ließ nach, und in seinem Kopf drehte sich schon alles.  
Ginny vernachlässigte er ein wenig, weil Hermine zum Endspurt ansetzte und ihren Orgasmus bekam, was ihn mitriss.  
Ginny rieb sich gegen seine Finger und reizte sich selbst schneller, sodass auch sie kurze Zeit später folgte.

Erschöpft glitt sie von Harry und legte sich neben ihn. Hermine sank auf seine Brust und alle versuchten wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
„Mädels, eins müsst ihr mir versprechen. So etwas machen wir noch einmal, aber dann will ich euch beide dabei ansehen", sagte er nun.  
Hermine grinste nur, sie war noch zu erschöpft um darauf antworten zu können. 

Sie dachte nach und bekam dadurch kaum etwas mit.  
Es war das erste Mal in ihren Leben, das sie solch einen geilen Orgasmus mit einem Mann gehabt hatte.

„So Schatz, du möchtest mit uns Ludern noch mal Sex haben", fragte Ginny.  
„Nicht nur das meine liebe Ginny. Genauso wie eben möchte ich es noch mal mit euch machen. Ich möchte euch sehen, will eure Gesichter sehen, während ihr stöhnt. Ich will sehen, wie ihr euch gegenseitig streichelt, es euch zusätzlich noch selber macht. So will ich noch mal mit euch Sex haben und noch mehr", antwortete er ihr jetzt und Ginny war doch sehr erstaunt über ihn.  
„Mine hörst du diesen verrückten Kerl? Der will uns jetzt an laufenden Band vögeln."

Hermine hörte nicht. Zu tief war sie in Gedanken versunken.  
„Hey, jemand zu Hause?", fragte Ginny und stupste sie an.  
„Was? Hää! Was ist los?", kam es verwirrt von Hermine.  
„Ich meinte, das Harry nicht genug von uns zwei bekommen kann, und uns jetzt nur noch zusammen vögeln will", erklärte sie ihr.  
Hermine blickte zu Harry und grinste ihn an.  
„So so Mister Potter, da tun sich Abgründe auf", schnurrte sie und bewegte ihr Becken ein wenig. Harrys Penis war immer noch in ihr vergraben und der Gedanke an die zwei Frauen hatte seinem Glied schon wieder Leben eingehaucht.  
„Mine bitte, halt den Hintern still", stöhnte er verzweifelt auf.  
„Außerdem habe ich das so nicht gesagt. Ich meinte nur das ich mit euch noch mal so Sex haben möchte, aber dann möchte ich euch dabei ansehen."  
„Na dann, immer wieder gerne", sagte sie knapp und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.  
„Und Mädels noch Lust auf eine dritte Runde?", fragte er nun und wand sich an Ginny.  
Sie nickte sofort und Hermine murmelte etwas was beide nicht verstanden.  
„Hey, schläfst du schon?", fragte Ginny und stupste sie an.  
„Nein, aber ich denke die dritte Runde könnt ihr ohne mich machen. Es war wunderschön mit euch beiden und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir noch mal so zusammen kommen. Aber für heute reicht es mir", sagte sie nun und erhob sich. Harry seufzte, weil sie von ihm runter ging und er den Verlust ihrer warmen, feuchten Muschi registrierte.  
„Schade", sagte Ginny und sprang aus dem Bett.   
„Hey, hier geblieben", rief Harry und riss sich jetzt den Schal vom Kopf.  
Er sah, wie sich Ginny und Hermine umarmten und sich leidenschaftlich küssten.  
Harry hielt es alleine nicht mehr im Bett aus und ging zu den beiden Frauen.  
Er umarmte beide und drückte sein Glied an Ginnys Hintern. Sie löste den Kuss und stöhnte leise seinen Namen.  
Lächelnd griff er in Hermines Haare und zog sie, über Ginnys Schulter hinweg, zu sich um sie voller Verlangen zu küssen.  
„Damit du mich nicht vergisst", murmelte er, als er den Kuss beendete.  
„Dich vergesse ich nicht. Und nun viel Spaß euch beiden", antwortete sie lächelnd und verließ dann im Bademantel das Zimmer.  
Sie musste jetzt nachdenken und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ging sie in die Badewanne und genoss das herrlich heiße Wasser, während Harry und Ginny sich ein drittes Mal liebten...

**Na was sagt ihr, hinterlasst mir doch ein Review.**

**Viele Dank eure dracxi**


End file.
